Solace From Disgrace
by intro-to-psych
Summary: In which Jack first meets Joseph. Joseph is going to try his best to put his prince back together. (TW: Eating Disorders! Please don't read if this bothers you.)


Admin: Hello! This is my third time attempting fan fiction, don't bash on me XD

Kings is a show in 2009 that only ran 13 episodes, and then was cancelled .

The beginning bar idea was created by DreamingAngelWolf, I apologize if you not want me to

use it, I will take it down.

TW: Eating disorders and mentions of it. If this bothers you, please don't read.

* * *

Joseph trudged toward his apartment, dragging a half-conscious prince along with him.

He was just leaving the local bar and some homeless person was beating the crap out of someone outside. The homeless man seemed to be gone when Joseph ran up out of impulse to help the other, who looked too beat up to walk. Maybe he could've put the stranger in a taxi and sent him on his way, but no, Joseph had to save everybody.

He opened the door and slightly carried the other inside and set him on the couch. Joseph left to go get the first aid kit in the nearby closet and came back to start to clean up the mans face. The prince, Jack, started to thrash around and say words that sounded like mumbling, while Joseph tried to get the blood off of his forehead. Jack wasn't making it any easier until he passed out, which gave Joseph much relief.

Jack lied limp and Joseph didn't know what to do now.

'Do I just leave him here? His clothes are caked in blood, maybe I should change him? That sounds way too awkward. Ugh.'

With a distressed sigh, Joseph went into his room and pulled out one his shirts from a drawer and hauled a blanket along with him. He set down the items and sat Jack up in a sitting position and took off Jacks' sweatshirt. He seemed lighter than imagined, thought Joseph. He bit his lip and began to discard the princes' t-shirt that smelled of beer, Joseph kneeled there in shock.

He couldn't stop himself from gasping, "Oh my god, Jack."

Shirt now off, Joseph could see the shadows that outlined Jacks' ribs, how pale and sickly he looked. He shook his head to clear his concern and put his spare shirt on the other so carefully as to think he might break him.

Jack fell back into a sleeping position and stirred around. Joseph sighed and unbuttoned the highnesses' pants, hoping to anything he believed in, for Jack not to wake up. Trial and error as Jack curled into the couch cushions, Joseph got them off. Joseph laid the blanket from the armrest over the other and became distressed. And he made sight of how small Jack seemed to be in Josephs old shirt, almost baggy around his frame.

Joseph yawned and looked down at his watch to see it was three in the morning, what did he get himself into. He looked over at Jack once more and headed up the stairs to bed. He'll have to deal with the consequences and guards later.

* * *

There was a thud and Jack had awoken to find himself on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, taking in his surroundings. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in someone elses home, and not fully clothed.

He found his jeans and shirt, cleaned, and nicely folded on the coffee table and quickly put them on.

Jack sat back down on the couch worriedly as he heard footsteps descending in his direction. He pulled his knees up onto the couch and hugged them.

"Oh, you're awake. Hi,' the calm blonde stranger said.

'I'm Joseph, I was just about to make pancakes and coffee if you are interested.'"

Joseph walked into the other room and Jack slowly followed. The blonde man had gotten out his ingredients, started the coffee, and began to make the batter. He decided to say nothing and lived with the silence. The espresso machine binged and Joseph got out two mugs.

He nodded to the other and filled the mug for him, "Do you prefer your coffee black?' - the prince nodded- 'Black it is.'"

Joseph poured himself a cup and dumped creamer into it. He then went to work on flipping pancakes.

Jack seemed weary and distant, the cook took note of this as he turned off the burner and set the pancakes on the counter. Joseph put some of the food on two plates and handed one to Jack.

Joseph drenched his pancakes in maple syrup and passed it to jack who shook his head. The blonde man shrugged and ate.

The blonde man was halfway through his food and looked to the other who just stared at the plate every few seconds. Jack slowly ate his food as one would think to be courteous, he was the Kings son.

Joseph cleared his throat and got Jacks attention, "Do you remember anything?"

"I was beat the shit out of, that's basically it," Jack said in a monotone voice.

"Well I took you home and cleaned you up. I didn't mean to cause any harm, I just didn't think you were conscious enough to make it home," Joseph replied.

The prince gazed at him, "Well thank you..'

'I,...did you...'"

Joseph knew what he was referring to, but said no. It was not his place.

The blonde man scooped up the dishes and put them in the sink just to head up stairs.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can leave if you want, we're not too far from the public entrance of your 'palace,'" he shouted down said stairs.

* * *

Jack was alone in the kitchen with a look of concern on his face. If he went home, he could just lie again and say he was with some girl. No one would ask any questions, cause that's what he always does. But he felt too weak to do much of anything at the moment.

He ran to find a nearby bathroom and proceeded to run cold water over his face.

He gripped the edges of the sink, "You're okay, don't do it. Calm down,' -he tried to force the tears back- 'Don't fucking do it.'"

The prince stood above the toilet and shoved his fingers down his throat. But it didn't have any affect on him. Nothing was happening. The tears now flowed as they pleased, leaving dry tracks.

"-why.."

Jack kept trying, and by this point he kept crying. And he sat down, holding the toilet bowl.

The prince didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, just an emotional wreck. He heard Joseph's shower stop a few minutes ago, and was expecting the other to just forget about him. Oh, what would happen if he saw Jack like this.

Joseph took note that the bathroom door was closed and he could hear incoherent mumbles from behind it. To his surprise, the door was unlocked.

The look of high concern grew on the blondes face, "Jack…?"

"I, I couldn't. I can't. I couldn't fucking do it..," the smaller man repeated.

Joseph didn't know what to do, he walked up to Jack and held him. Jack continued to cry and clasped tight onto Joseph, thinking he was going to disappear. Joseph ssh'd and whispered reassurances until his highness slowly calmed down into a restless state.

The blonde man asked, "What couldn't you do Jack?"

After many moments Jack seemed responsive and replied, "I couldn't be skinny."

The prince passed out, clinging to the other. Joseph felt a pang of guilt and lifted him off the ground to lay on the couch. He wrapped the blanket from earlier around the both of them, and he just held him, like a child until he himself had fallen asleep.


End file.
